HimEren
by Horetata
Summary: Eren Yeager, seorang mahasiswa tahun kedua di Sekoting High School. Dipaksa membayar hutang orangtuanya, Eren diselamatkan oleh tiga gadis dari OSIS sekolahnya setelah ia dikejar oleh penagih utang. Sebagai imbalan untuk melunasi utangnya, Eren setuju dengan kondisi mereka menjadi dewan mahasiswa "anjing" dan menghabiskan kehidupan SMA-nya berpakaian seperti seorang gadis.


Make alur anime... Tebak apa ayo coba wkwkwkwk. Ada yang diubah si beberapa

Nanti ore ksh tau anime apa:v yang udh tau yaudah._. Yok baca aja tebak make anime apa~

Humu terselubung, typo, bahasa non baku, EYD parah, abal-abal

* * *

Eren Yeager namanya.

Pemuda brunette bermata emerald muka unyu unyu uke abis yang mampu membuat semua seme tergoda, sedang jalan mundur didaerah SMA Sekoting ,hingga dirinya terjebak tidak ada celah untuk kabur sambil menatap takut dua lelaki berpakaian serba hitam didepannya.

Katanya sih mau nyelawat.

" Kau sudah tidak bisa kabur lagi, Eren." Ujar lelaki berambut hitam plusplus memakai kacamata hitam dan berpakaian serba hitam (yang katanya mau nyelawat itu) kita sebut saja dia si Lembut!(?) " Kalau kau mau melunasi hutangmu, kau harus jual tubuhmu." Lanjut si Lembut.

" Tunggu sebentar, bang." Lelaki yang satu berambut pirang, kita sebut saja si Agresip(anjir namanya ) menghentikan si Lembut

" Hah? " Tanya si Lembut heran

" Sebelum kita menghabisinya , bisa kita ' main-main ' dengannya sebentar ?" Jawab si Agresip sambil menyeringai bak setan

" APA?! " Teriak Eren kaga nyante

" Tapi dia ini laki-laki! L-A-K-I ! " Jelas si Lembut tidak kalah kaga nyante nya

" Tidak masalah! Lagi pula dia berpakaian perempuan!" Jawab si Agresip dengan semangat sambil mengancungkan jempol jarinya. Ahya saya lupa kasih tau kalian, yayaya jadi kini Eren sedang memakai baju maid, kenapa? Nanti kalian juga tau~ atau malah kalian sudah tau?

" Apa maksud kalian?! " Teriak Eren lagi yang gagal paham dengan tingkah dua orang didepannya yang sangat sangat tidak jelas

" Berisik!" Teriak si Agresip kepada Eren sambil mencengkram pakaian Eren lalu mendekatkan sedikit dirinya ke arah Eren " Sudah diam saja dan menurut lah.." Ujar nya kepada Eren lalu langsung memeluk tubuh ramping Eren hingga mereka mendengar suara perempuan berteriak

" Cukup sampai disitu! " si Agresip pun melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung mencari sumber suara, oh ternyata oh ada tiga gadis di samping mereka sambil menatap dengan wajah sangar

" Kami adalah OSIS SMA Sekoting! " Teriak seorang gadis cantik berambut pendek hitam sebahu dengan mantap, kita sebut dia Mikasa Ackerman!

" Karena kami sudah di sini, masalah pasti beres! " lanjut seorang gadis mungil berambut pirang sambil tersenyum cantik bak malaikat, kita sebut dia Christa Lenz!

" Benar. " lanjut seorang gadis kuntet#dilempar berambut pirang egein! Dengan amat amat sangattt singkat jelas padat datar, kita sebut dia Annie Leonhardt!

" Cih... Berani nya kalian mengganggu urusan antar pria! " Teriak si Lembut kesal ke arah gadis gadis tersebut

" Banyak omong lu! " Tanpa babibu lagi Mikasa langsung menggampar si Lembut bertubi-tubi. Christa pun tiba-tiba menghampiri si Agresip dan langsung menendangnya" Unko Kick!" Eren terjatuh ,karena tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuh.

Si Lembut dan si Agresip( plis namanya kaga ngenakin bener )pun nyungsep ke aspal dengan awesome nya tepat berada di deket Annie.

Mereka pun mengangkat kepala mereka dan langsung disuguhi wajah menyeramkan Annie yang mampu siapapun yang melihat itu bakalan mimpi buruk 7 hari 7 malam" Nyeremin! " teriak si Lembut dan si Agresip berbarengan dengan tidak elitnya, si Lembut dan si Agresip pun segera lari terbirit-birit sambil teriak " Awas kalian! "

Mikasa hanya melihati duo sejoli itu lari bak sehabis lihat setan, setelah merasa sudah jauh. Mikasa langsung menoleh ke arah Eren" Kamu tidak apa-apa kan? " tanya Mikasa sambil tersenyum cantik ke arah Eren

" Tadi itu hampir saja ya... " ujar Annie

" Y-ya. Terima kasih" jawab Eren sambil berusaha berdiri sambil meringis kesakitan dan uh wajahnya merah sekali, aduhai kawaiii benerrr~~

" C-cewek cantik! " batin Mikasa, Christa , Annie dalam hati

* * *

Setelah kejadian tadi Mikasa, Christa , Annie membawa Eren ke ruang OSIS SMA Sekoting, Mikasa memulai pembicaraan

" Selamat! Kami membawa mu ke OSIS cewek cantik."

" Kenapa main culik seenaknya sih!" Maki Eren dengan kesal

Annie pun mulai mendongeng(?) " Di OSIS Sekoting kita ini, cewek cantik yang kami akui , akan diajak menjadi anggota OSIS."

" Makanya kamu lolos!" Ujar Christa sambil tersenyum

Eren hanya memasang wajah sedatar mungkin dan kembali bersuara " Oh... Kalau begitu tidak bisa, aku ini..." Jeda sejenak

" Laki-laki. " lanjutnya

" Apa?" Ketiga gadis tersebut sweatdrop. Mikasa menghampiri Eren dan-

" Tidak.. Tidak.. Tidak.. Kamu bilang apa? Maksudnya, kamu punya yang menonjol di bawah situ?" Bertanya yang tidak-tidak.

" Me-menonjol? " jawab Eren terbata-bata tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud Mikasa atau emang Eren sok inosen, ehem.

" Walaupun kamu cantik, tidak mungkin kamu ini cowok! " Mikasa yang gregetan setengah mayat langsung mengangkat pakaian Eren , Eren nge blush parah! Mikasa, Christa , Annie hanya menatap tidak percaya

" COWOK?! "

" Dia beneran cowok? " tanya Annie meragukan gender Eren

" Entah mengapa , aku merasa kalah sebagai wanita! " Mikasa mulai ngaco

" Meskipun kamu cowok, kenapa kamu malah berpakaian begitu?" Christa yang penasaran sekaligus tidak percaya bertanya kenapa Eren mengapa memakai pakaian wanita. Masih dengan keadaan malu dan rona merah yang setia di pipi Eren , Eren pun menjawab pertanyaan Christa " Orang-orang barusan memaksaku memakai ini, aku dipaksa melunasi hutangku"

" Begitu ya, apa boleh buat..." Kata Mikasa dengan wajah serius karena sangat menghayati apa yang dikatakan Eren(?)

Eren pun melanjutkan dongengnya(?)" Kedua orang tuaku sering pergi keliling dunia, tapi... Gara-gara hal itu hutang mereka menumpuk, ditambah lagi aku yang dijadikan jaminan... Makanya orang-orang sangar itu terus mengejarku." Puk puk yang tabah yaa nak Eren aku padamu;* #author dilempar

" Oh, cuma gitu toh. " jawab Mikasa dengan nyante nya. Eren yang kesal masalah nya hanya di anggap sepele menjawab perkataan Mikasa" Itu bukan masalah sepele. "

" Hutang-hutangmu itu, kami OSIS yang akan melunasinya." Mikasa langsung mengasih banyak uang kepada Eren

"EHH?!" Eren hanya ber'eh' ria karena kaget(?)

" Sebagai ganti nya... " suara Mikasa kini agak menyeramkan permisah. Mikasa sengaja menggantung kan kalimatnya biar kaya sinetron-sinetron gituu biar dramatiss

" Mulai sekarang kamu harus menjalani kehidupan SMA-mu dengan berpakaian cewek. Dan juga sebagai'anjing' OSIS!"

Eren hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya " Anjing? Ko gitu si?" Tanya Eren

Mikasa hanya menepuk-nepuk kepala Eren " Eh? Jangan bilang kamu mau menolaknya? " tanya balik Mikasa, " Padahal kamu cukup cross-dress sedikit supaya terbebas dari orang-orang sangar itu" lanjut Mikasa

Dan selebihnya Annie dan Christa ikut-ikutan menghasut Eren. Eren dibuat bingung oleh 3 mahluk ini(?)

* * *

" Tes... Semuanya, kami akan perkenalkan anggota OSIS tahun ini. Kami OSIS SMA Sekoting, Aku ketua Christa Lenz

Wakil ketua, Mikasa Ackerman

Sekretaris, Annie Leonhardt. Biasanya hanya kami bertiga, tapi... Tahun ini kami punya anggota baru!" Teriak semangat Christa sambil menunjuk Eren yang tepat ada di sebelah kanan nya. Christa mulai memperkenal kan Eren " Anjing baru OSIS, Eren Yeager-kun!" Eren hanya terdiam saja menahan malu. Tiba-tiba Annie sudah berada didekatnya dan-" Dan juga... Dia seorang trap!" Mengangkat rok Eren. Bola mata Eren langsung membulat kaget dan segera menutup rok nya malu lalu memarah-marahi Annie" Elu ngapain sih?anjer!" Annie hanya tertawa-tertawa tidak jelas(?)

Di pojok ruangan nampak seorang lelaki berambut hitam belah tengah, wajahnya datar abis bak pantat panci(?) kita sebut dia Levi Ackerman! Atau Rivaille lah/?. Matanya yang tajam bagaikan elang menatap panggung dimana anggota-anggota OSIS berkumpul disana " OSIS ya.. Lagi-lagi mereka berbuat ulah." Celutuk Levi

' Hn tapi anggota baru mereka... Oke juga' batin Levi dalam hati

" Hnnn tapi anggota barunya boleh juga ye Lev?" Tanya seseorang disamping kanan Levi, yak Levi disitu tidak sendirian , ia ditemani mahluk aneh, denger-denger si katanye dia cewe dan seorang fujo akut/? apalagi tingkah nya aneh abis , amoeba bermegane ini kita sebut saja Hanji Zoe!

" Cocok juga jadi calon uke gue hn tadi siapa namanye duh lupa gue? Muka ntu anak ko kayaknya familiar ya" celoteh seorang pemuda tamvan yang mirip kuda sedang menyeringai bak iblis sambil memperhatikan Eren dari atas sampai bawah, tatapannya itu loh... Mesum abis. Yosh kita sebut dia Jean Kirschtein!

yakk Levi kemari bersama dua mahluk aneh(?) Levi endegeng(?)

" Tch." Levi hanya berdecih menanggapi dua temanya yang sedeng itu.

TBC gan


End file.
